The Legacy of Uzushiogakure
by EternalKnight219
Summary: This is my own version of my challenge. Naruto is banished after saving Sasuke. He later returns to the land of his mother's origins and took his rightful place as one of the greatest ninja to ever live. Possible M rating. Being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Legacy of Uzugakure**_

_**Summary: After successfully completing the Uchiha retrieval mission, Naruto was banished from Konoha. Years later, Konoha's enemies close in around them, but a powerful ninja comes to their rescue. **_

_**I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have gotten the message that Sasuke must die. Fuck you Kishimoto, Fuck you.**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"**Demon/Summon speech-Jutsu"**

'_**Demon/Summon thoughts'**_

_**Chapter 1: Maelstrom**_

-

-

_**Uzukage Tower, Uzugakure no Sato**_

-

-

The Yondaime Uzukage stared out over the village of his ancestors, Uzugakure no Sato. His spiky, golden blonde hair shimmered in the sun and his deep, happy cerulean eyes shined out, even though one could see closely the trace amounts of sorrow and anger lingering. _'It's been almost three years since Konoha threw me to the wolves. It's been almost five years since my "precious people" abandoned me. I hope they're happy with themselves. I've got to stop holding this grudge, it's unhealthy.'_

"**I agree. This grudge against the Leaf is not good for you. Plus, I bet not everyone you think hates you actually does." **A familiar voice in the back of the Uzukage's mind said.

Uzumaki Naruto sighed. He trusted the fox on this assumption, so he promised himself to get over this grudge. After all, he had a village to run.

-

-

Flashback

"You fucking dobe. You should have let me go. Only then could I have gotten enough power to kill him. If I see you again, I'll kill you."

'_Sasuke'_

"How could you break your promise to me?! It's a miracle that Sasuke-kun could even be a ninja after what you've done to him! Go to hell where you belong you monster! I HATE YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

'_Sakura'_

"Kill the demon!"

"He assaulted the last Uchiha. Off with his head!"

"How dare you! He's a hero! You can't do this, Koharu!"

"We can and we will Tsunade. Uzumaki Naruto, you've been here by stripped of your rank as a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. You are exiled on pain of death. Please hand in your hitae-ate on your way out."

'_My dreams. Ruined'_

End Flashback

-

-

Naruto clenched his fist as he thought back to those horrible memories. _'Because I brought back their precious Uchiha, they exiled me. The son of their beloved Yondaime Hokage just because I was a jinchurriki. Well, their loss then.'_ "Uzukage-sama." A voice called out from the door.

"Come in, Shinji." Naruto sighed as a tall, black haired jounin entered the room and stood in front of the fifteen-year old kage's desk. "Uzukage-sama, the meeting with the Godaime Mizukage is beginning soon."

"I'll be right there." Naruto answered as the Uzu jounin shunshined out of the office. Naruto groaned and prepared for his meeting.

-

-

_**Hokage Monument, Konohagakure no Sato**_

-

-

Tsunade sat upon the Yondaime Hokage's head, drinking a bottle of sake. _'I wonder where you are gaki. You stopped keeping in touch over a year ago. I hope you're alright.'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she took another swig of sake. She then put the bottle down as she felt the presence of a familiar pervert. Tsunade turned toward the direction of her visitor and asked, "What is it Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya of the Sannin was grimfaced. "The council is demanding a meeting. They say it has to do with current events and an _older_ issue."

The Godaime Hokage sighed, "They're once again trying to place Naruto in the bingo book?"

"I think you should go to the meeting."

At the Hokage Tower, the Konoha 12 (minus Naruto of course) were assembled in the council chamber along with the shinobi, civilian, and elder councils. When the rookies and team Gai were told about the Kyuubi, many reacted in ways that were surprising. Most of the rookies were accepting save for Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura used to think that Naruto was the demon, but she later regretted those feelings after having an intervention with her friends. Sasuke hated Naruto not for the Kyuubi, but the fact that he was denied the power he craved because of Naruto.

Tsunade arrived in the council chambers to see the full council and the Konoha 12 sitting down. She raised an eyebrow at the presence of Naruto's friends, but kept her silence as she and Jiraiya took their seats.

After sitting down, the meeting was called to order. "Now, today's meeting is to address the growing problem of Oto and Iwa's alliance and to address a certain _issue_ that has yet to be resolved." The elder, Utatane Koharu announced.

"If this _issue_ has anything to do with Uzumaki Naruto then the answer still remains and will remain no." Tsunade sighed, exasperated at the council.

Danzo yelled, "He needs either to be returned or hunted down! He…"

"…was exiled by this council three years ago. You did this to yourselves and you heard what the daimyo said about placing Naruto in the Bingo Book. So the answer will always remain no and I will ask that you stop trying. Now what about the other issue?" Tsunade continued.

The other elder advisor, Mitokado Homura, pushed up his glasses and began speaking, "Supposedly, Oto and Iwa have built an alliance against us. Both villages' motives are obvious in the sense that it's not even worth going over possible motives. However, my main concern is the fact that other villages such as Kumo, Kiri, Ame, Kusa, and others joining this new alliance. From Jiraiya's reports of the political climates of the villages, Kumo could possibly side with it's long time ally, Iwa, Kusa is unknown, Ame is in turmoil, and Kiri is still unknown. There is a rumor that Soragakure no Sato has been rebuilt and sided with Iwa and Oto. However, Hoshi from what we heard could possibly be joining the Oto/Iwa alliance."

Haruno Haruma sneered, "Hoshi is a small, useless village of no significant threat."

Homura sighed, "Councilwoman Haruno, Hoshi may be small, but by no means are they not a threat, especially with our current economic situation now."

Jiraiya then spoke up, "Takami no Sato is also on the watch list. Those ninja craftsmen have been bitching a lot lately and I have a feeling they'll swing to the snake."

Everyone on the council began looking at each other uneasily. If Orochimaru got his hands on Takami no Sato, well, shit would hit the fan.

"What's Takami no Sato?" Kiba asked his mother, Tsume.

Tsume replied, "It's the ninja craftsmen village. They create weapons that they sell to all of the villages. So now you see why this is a big problem."

"So what do we do?" one Council member asked.

Hyuga Hiashi sighed, "We may need to find another ally. One that could turn the tide in this coming conflict."

Kurama Unki asked, "Where? We basically alienated Suna, Snow, Wave, and Tea by exiling Uzumaki. Not to mention that Taki is very hesitant to request anything of Konoha. So where are we going to find an ally to help us?"

Jiraiya sighed, _'Well gaki, I'm sorry about this, but we're desperate. I'll beg for forgiveness later.'_ "There is the possibility of Kiri joining us."

Koharu gave Jiraiya a strange look. "How? Kiri is in the midst of civil war and the Yondaime Mizukage…"

"The Yondaime Mizukage is dead." Jiraiya interrupted simply. "The Godaime Mizukage ended the Bloodline purges two years ago and she also began the reassembly of the Seven Swordsmen. However, she only has been able to retain one of the original swordsmen, Kurosuki Raiga."

"So do you think that Kiri might help us?" Nara Shikaku asked.

"It all depends."

Hiashi, curious as to the sullen expression on the Sannin's face, asked, "Jiraiya-sama, what does it depend on?"

'_Forgive me Naruto.'_ "It all depends on Kiri's most recent ally. It's a village that has just recently been resurrected since its destruction during the Third Shinobi War. Uzugakure no Sato." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade's head turned sharply towards Jiraiya, "Uzugakure? Someone rebuilt Uzugakure?"_ 'You bastard. You could have told me what happened to him, you pervert. You of all people know that only members of __**that**__ clan can become Uzukage.'_

"Yes and their Yondaime Uzukage is very well acquainted with the Godaime Mizukage."

Danzo then said, "Then we should send a team to this Uzugakure to ascertain the Uzukage's intentions."

Tsunade then said quickly, "Now lets not act hastily. We do not need to muscle in on Uzu's turf in such a manner when we could just send an ambassador or Jiraiya to meet with the Uzukage and try…"

Danzo slammed his working hand down, "We do not have time for subtlety and diplomacy Tsunade! We are at war! I request a team of ninja infiltrate Uzu and determine if it is a threat or not."

Tsunade then narrowed her eyes at Danzo, "So you knew about Uzu already? That's why you called these 11 here?"

The crippled warhawk smirked, "Yes except for Sasuke-san because he needs to meet with potential consorts from other clans."

Koharu then said, "Then it has been decided." She turns to the former rookies and Team Gai, "You 10 and your former jounin sensei's will infiltrate Uzugakure no Sato and determine their intentions. Council adjourned."

-

-

_**Uzukage Tower, Uzugakure no Sato**_

-

-

"Mizukage-dono." Naruto addressed the russet-red haired woman who had just entered the room.

"Uzukage-dono." The Mizukage replied in the same formal manner that Naruto used.

The two kages stared at each other for sometime before suddenly bursting into hysterical laughter. "It's good to see you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled, "The feelings mutual Hikari-chan."

The two kages hugged briefly before sitting down at the table. Ever since Naruto left Konoha and rediscovered his roots as the Uzumaki Clan Head, he traveled all over in order to find his family. So far, he found over fifty members of his clan still alive and scattered amongst the Elemental Countries. While finding the remnants of his clan, he came across a red-haired girl two years older than him running from a mob. It turned out that the girl had a Kekkei Genkai. So he rescued her from the mob by using his own kekkei genkai, godlike control over water and access to a zanpakuto.

A year later, the girl, named Hikari, Naruto, Kurosuki Raiga, Hoshigaki Kisame, Naruto's uncle Nagato, Nagato's friend Konan, Zabuza, and Haku (both of whom survived the wave mission and discovered that Haku is Naruto's cousin) killed the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. Hikari, whose Yoton jutsu's finished Yagura off, claimed the title of Godaime Mizukage. Zabuza, Raiga, and Kisame (no Akatsuki in this story, sorry) rejoined the Seven Swordsmen while Nagato, Konan, and Haku went with Naruto back to Uzu with the knowledge that they made a new ally.

Anyway, the meeting between the two kages began with a ceremonial sip of sake. "That's good stuff." Hikari breathed.

"I always told you that Uzu's sake was the best." Naruto smirked.

"Don't rub it in Naruto."

"Anyway, what is the real reason you called this meeting, Hikari-chan?"

Hikari's face became a bit sullen before she spoke, "Orochimaru's little alliance. What are we going to do about it?"

Naruto's frowned, "I'm no longer a Konoha ninja. I may hate the bastard, but as of three years ago, any grudge I hold against him no longer matters. Just as long as he doesn't threaten Uzu in any way, shape, or form, I will not interfere no matter how much my heart tells me to. This time, I'm placing my village before my heart."

"You know that there is much pressure on me to choose a side."

"Just stay neutral. It's not like you have a grudge against Konoha so there should not be a problem. Why do they put so much pressure on you to go to war?"

"They want me to flex our muscles, but I know that we are not prepared for any wars. We're still recovering from the aftermath of the Bloodline Purges and frankly we cannot fight a war."

"Then what do you think?"

"I think I might follow you're example and stay neutral."

Naruto smiled grimely, "I may not like it. I know I still hold something against my old home, but I cannot allow my people to get involved in a war they are not prepared for. I cannot risk it."

Hikari looked at Naruto. _'You've sure grown up from when we first met Naruto-kun.'_ "Very well then. I will follow your example."

-

-

Naruto stared out of his office window thinking about the meeting he had with Hikari. _'I'm sorry Baa-chan, but I must put my village and clan before my heart.'_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Uzu no Juu Ryunin (The Ten Dragon ninja of the Hidden Whirlpool). "Naruto-sama, suspicious trespassers have been spotted in Uzu. One of the transgressors matches the description of Konoha jounin Maito Gai." the head ninja said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "How do you know this?"

All of the ninja shivered, "I don't think anyone could mistake those…spandex and the yelling about the fountains of youth."

Naruto cringed. "Yep that's bushy-brow's sensei, super creepy bushy brows for you. Haku, I want you and Sayoko to take an ANBU contingent and arrest them. Bring them here."

The black-haired girl who was once Zabuza's apprentice and later Naruto's protégé answered, "Hai, Naruto-itoko."

-

-

The mission was going well for the Konoha ninja. They easily infiltrated Uzu and they began looking for a place to establish a base of operations. Kiba noticed that Akamaru was acting a little strange. "What is it boy?"

After a sequence of quick yips and barks, Kiba's eyes widened and he turned towards his comrades, "Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Yamato-taicho, Akamaru thinks we're being followed."

The group stopped after hearing Kiba's comment. _'Were they being followed?'_

All of a sudden, a calm voice came from in front of the group, "Konoha-nin. You have unlawfully entered our village with the intent of espionage. Surrender now and we will not harm you."

Kakashi turned to see a familiar figure. _'YOU!'_

-

-

And that's my first chapter. This is in response to my own challenge. I mean, if I create a challenge, shouldn't I be the one of the ones to answer it? Anyway, Chapter 2 will be up when I get the energy to write it up.


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Author's Note:

After due consideration and careful examination, I have decided to rewrite this story. It will be discontinued as is and re-written into something better.

I have spoken.


End file.
